


Taming the Fire

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom Byakuya, M/M, Other tags to be added, Sub Renji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: In a reality where souls are sometimes born with dominant or submissive traits, it is not uncommon to find out your trait by accident. This is what happens when the captain and lieutenant of the Sixth make such a discovery...
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya, ByaRen - Relationship, Byakuya/Renji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Taming the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Byakuya's birthday! Happy birthday!
> 
> Thank you Nova, Ash, and Lothmire for all your input and support.
> 
> First actual bdsm fic, please be gentle lol

With a flurry of movement, his captain had brought him down.

As his back hit the dirt, Renji felt the noble follow, clearly not intending to let him up until he'd calmed.

Byakuya's full weight pinned him, slender but strong hands pinning his arms above his head as the more experienced warrior straddled his torso. 

Along with the smaller Soul Reaper's weight, he felt that powerful pale reiatsu press on every inch of him.

Renji started to struggle, only to falter as a strange feeling stole over him. With a long exhale, he found his body relaxing while a feeling of weightlessness slowly consumed him.

His awareness was fading until he could barely even see Byakuya above him. It suddenly seemed like far too much trouble to keep his eyes open, and they fluttered closed.

He couldn't even remember why he and his superior had been fighting in the first place.

X~X

Byakuya's eyes widened when Renji went still and quiet under him, all his muscles going lax.

_ Renji is a…? No, he couldn't be. _

He leaned into his subordinate, applying more pressure with his weight.

"Taicho…."

The sound was so soft, Byakuya would've doubted his hearing if he hadn't seen Renji's lips weakly forming the word.

His thoughts raced with surprise and curiosity, but more than anything, he knew he needed to be very careful right now.

He couldn't even recall what had caused their fight.

Slowly, he relaxed, lightening the pressure on the redhead's arms. They stayed where they were, above Renji's head, even when he'd freed them.

"Renji?"

"Yeah, Taicho?" Despite answering, the tone of the younger man's voice told Byakuya that Renji's mind was still miles away.

"Listen to me, Renji. I'm going to get up off of you."

Before he could continue, a broken whine sounded. He hesitated, not knowing what might trigger Renji one way or the other.

Byakuya settled on gently stroking his lieutenant's hair as he tried to reassure him.

"I'm not leaving, just getting off of you. I need you to come back to me so we can figure this out. I'll be right here, still touching you, still talking to you."

His own dominant personality was just  _ humming _ , urging him to stay on top of the bigger Soul Reaper and savor his seemingly involuntary submission.

He carefully shifted until he was beside Renji, keeping contact as he'd promised. He also eased back on his reiatsu, knowing that had likely helped trigger Renji's current state.

He continued to stroke the younger man's hair, keeping his voice soft as he coaxed Renji back to reality.

"It's ok, Renji. I'm here for you. You're safe, I promise. Just breathe, that's it. You're doing so well. I'm not going anywhere."

With the removal of the weight and energy restraining him, Renji's breathing was slowly returning to normal, his glazed eyes slitting open but clearly seeing nothing.

Byakuya continued talking gently as he carefully took one of Renji's hands and pressed it to his own chest over his heart.

"I'm right here, Renji. Can you feel that?"

There was no answer, but Renji's long fingers curled to weakly grasp at his uniform, palm still pressed to his heart.

Pleased that Renji was responding, Byakuya felt an urge to smile.

"Good, Renji. That's so good. I'm so proud of you. You can do this, I know you can."

Eventually, the auburn eyes opened more and slowly cleared. Renji turned his head with what seemed to be an enormous effort, dark eyes drifting to his face for a moment before lowering to where their clasped hands were pressed to Byakuya's chest.

"Taicho?" the dazed redhead whispered, confusion evident in his strong features.

Byakuya nodded, repeating his reassurances as his subordinate fully surfaced.

"That's right, I'm here. You're safe, Renji."

He watched as the confusion grew and was joined with alarm. Renji's eyes widened, and he weakly pulled his hand away as he struggled to sit up.

"What the  _ fuck _ ?! What just happened to me?!"

Sensing the rising hysteria, Byakuya stroked his hair and spoke softly. "I can explain. But you'll need to come with me."

X~X

Renji started to lean into the hand on his hair, having always loved the feeling of his hair being stroked. But  _ this _ sensation of pleasure from it….

He hesitated before pulling away a bit. As much as he loathed the loss of the gentle contact, the  _ reason _ for the contact to be happening in the first place was frighteningly unclear.

"What happened to me, Taicho? That was...what  _ was _ it?" he whispered, eyes on the ground.

The older man spoke in a gentle tone, and Renji didn't miss the fact that Byakuya was maintaining contact.

"I promise I'll explain, but we need to go somewhere private."

Renji nodded, avoiding his superior's eyes as he shakily rose to his feet. As he stood, the contact with Byakuya was broken, and an unexpected feeling of loss and sorrow washed over him.

Then the smaller Soul Reaper stood, as well, gently laying a hand on Renji's arm. Instantly, relief flooded him at the contact, and he was only more concerned.

"What th'hell's wrong with me?!" he exclaimed, only for Byakuya to meet his eyes and speak with firm certainty.

"There is absolutely  _ nothing _ wrong with you, Renji. Do you understand?"

His mouth opened and closed a couple of times without any words forming. He didn't want to argue with his captain, but he certainly felt as if something were very wrong with him.

Finally he managed a respectful rebuttal.

"Ok, so nothing's 'wrong' with me, but I certainly don't feel  _ right _ , either, Taicho. I feel...really weird."

He stared in surprise as the stern gray eyes softened noticeably.

"I know you do, Renji, but I promise it won't seem nearly as odd once I explain. I promise you, it's ok that you feel the way you do."

Hopeful for an explanation of what exactly had happened while Byakuya was on top of him, Renji didn't resist as the noble began leading him towards the Kuchiki manor, hand still in gentle contact with his arm.

It was a quiet trip, and when they reached the manor, Byakuya immediately told a servant to have food and tea delivered to his rooms, but that otherwise they were not to be disturbed.

As the servant bowed away, Renji was led to his captain's private rooms, that hand still a constant, reassuring presence on his arm.

Even when they were in Byakuya's personal sitting room, the hand stayed, gently guiding him to join the older man on a plush lounge.

Renji was surprised when his superior met his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Before I start, I want you to know that even being unaware of what was happening to you, you handled yourself remarkably well out there. Allowing me to bring you back was the best thing you could've done under those circumstances."

Renji nodded in acceptance of the words, even though he didn't understand their exact meaning.

Byakuya tilted his head. "I imagine that didn't make things any clearer for you."

Renji shook his head sheepishly, venturing a smile for this suddenly nice version of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Not really, but…" he glanced at the hand on his arm before tentatively covering it with his own. "I know  _ this _ feels good. Ever since you pinned me down out there, it's like...you touching me is really soothing."

Byakuya nodded, lifting his other hand to gently smooth back some disheveled crimson strands. "That's good, Renji. Thank you for telling me - I'm glad you like when I touch you."

Renji closed his eyes as he leaned into the hand on his head. An involuntary whimper escaped him when Byakuya began tenderly stroking his tied-up hair.

The noble spoke gently, not ceasing his soothing actions.

"If you'd like, we can take your hair down so you'll be more comfortable. I promise I'll keep doing this while we talk."

Renji nodded almost unconsciously, leaning closer and bowing his head so Byakuya could take the tie out. Even with one hand trapped on Renji's arm, he still managed to free the long scarlet mane.

Renji made a soft, rather embarrassing sound as slender fingers sank deep into his hair to massage his scalp.

He heard Byakuya instructing him in a firm, gentle tone.

"I know this feels good, but I'm going to be giving you a lot of information, and I need to know you'll listen to everything I say. I'll keep doing this as long as I'm sure you're paying attention."

Renji nodded, pushing his head into the attention. "I promise I'll listen, Taicho. I really wanna know what's...  _ not-wrong _ with me."

The older man gave him a look of approval. "Good."

Oddly pleased by the one-word praise, Renji found himself leaning close so their shoulders touched.

Byakuya smiled at him, using one hand to stroke his head while leaving the other trapped by Renji's hand. He spoke in the firm, yet gentle tone he'd been using ever since Renji had surfaced from the warm, comfortable feeling.

"First of all, what I said earlier still stands. There's nothing wrong with you, and you didn't  _ do _ anything wrong, either. Understand?"

He nodded and lightly squeezed the hand under his, silently asking for more information.

"What happened to you, when I pinned you like that….you were experiencing what's known as 'subspace'. When I held you down and you couldn't move, you entered a state you had no control over."

Renji shivered at the fresh memory, though not in revulsion. "Yeah….I  _ definitely _ wasn't in control there. But...it wasn't a bad feeling? I just felt….really...light...and safe?"

Byakuya nodded, gently squeezing his arm. "That's how subspace is supposed to feel, Renji. The fact that you felt safe during that means you trusted me, at least to an extent, not to hurt you while you were vulnerable. If you believed you would come to harm with me, it would not have been nearly so easy for you to hit subspace as fast or as deeply as you did, if at all."

Renji blushed as the hand stroking his hair lowered to briefly cup his cheek.

"Despite our past differences, on some level, you must trust me a great deal."

Renji averted his eyes shyly as he mumbled, "Of course I trust you, Taicho."

A thoughtful hum answered him as the hand on his cheek returned to his hair.

"Given the current topic of conversation, it would be more appropriate to use my name. If you're comfortable with that."

Renji shyly met the warm steel eyes. This was not the Byakuya he knew - this man was kind and concerned and expressive. Taking a shaky breath, he whispered, "Ok, Byakuya."

The noble nodded in approval, still stroking his hair.

"Good, Renji. I hope that'll perhaps make you more comfortable for this. I know that most times, class and rank keep us on rather uneven footing. But I need you to know that here, like this, we are equals."

Renji hesitated, the ingrained knowledge of their differences preventing him from accepting the words at face value.

As if sensing his thoughts, Byakuya spoke again.

"In this context, I'm not the least bit better than you in any way. And you're not less than me. The only difference is that I have knowledge and experience, which, if you're open to it, I will gladly share and help you gain for yourself."

Renji nodded shyly, taking a shaky breath. "So, there are other people who experience subspace?"

Byakuya smiled reassuringly. "More than you'd think. And just like some people enjoy giving up control and being vulnerable with someone they trust, there are also people like me who take  _ great _ pleasure and pride in caring for someone in that state."

Renji blinked and bit his lip. "You...liked taking care of me, then? When I couldn't respond?"

His captain squeezed his arm, still smiling gently. "I will always be honest with you, Renji, and honestly, I was more concerned because you slipped under so unexpectedly. But once I started reassuring you with my touch and words, it felt very natural to be that way with you. I never considered leaving you or reacting any other way than how I did. But not knowing you in that context, I was unsure which actions would be best for you."

Renji blushed, unconsciously leaning more into the hand that stroked his hair.

"I think you did ok. You've been really comforting this whole time."

Byakuya seemed pleased. "That's good. I want you to know that if we were to engage in any activities of this nature, I would never leave you alone. I would never abandon you to a drop."

Renji tilted his head curiously. "What's a drop?"

Byakuya's expression tightened a bit, but Renji instinctively knew it wasn't directed at him.

"When someone is in subspace, if the person they're with doesn't take care of them, it results in a sense of abandonment and worthlessness. It is truly devastating to the submissive."

Renji tensed as he imagined feeling abandoned while in subspace. He hadn't been able to really register Byakuya's words at first, but the entire time, he'd been aware of the older man's presence.

If Byakuya had left him in that state…

He shuddered, pressing more against his superior's side.

"You….you promise you wouldn't leave me like that?"

To his shock, he felt Byakuya press a light kiss to his temple.

"I swear I would never leave you in such a position, Renji."

He nodded, then heard Byakuya sigh. "I'm sorry I kissed you. All things considered, that was stepping over a line - you haven't given permission for me to do that. I apologise, Renji."

Renji met the noble's dark silver eyes. "That's ok, I liked it."

Byakuya gave a small smirk, his voice equal parts gentle and stern. "Whether or not you liked it, I still did it without permission. Even something simple can go very wrong if the dominant person doesn't have the submissive's permission."

Renji spoke slowly, testing out the unfamiliar words. "Dominant and submissive….you...you said we were on equal footing here...but that really doesn't sound equal at all. Sorry."

Byakuya shook his head. "Don't apologize; you have a good point. The words  _ don't _ sound equal, and that is largely due to the connotations that have come to be associated with them. Tell me, what comes to mind when you think of the word submissive?"

"Weak," Renji answered immediately, then frowned. "I'm not weak."

Byakuya shook his head again. "Of course you're not, Renji, in any way. I highly respect the strength you show in all aspects of your life. This is just another aspect."

The smaller Soul Reaper met his eyes and continued. "Something you should know, and accept, is that submissives are actually very strong. Do you know how much courage it would take to voluntarily be that vulnerable? Do you have any idea how incredibly  _ brave _ you were out there? How brave you're being right now?"

Renji blushed deeply, lowering his eyes to where his hand still covered Byakuya's on his arm. Shyly, he squeezed his superior's hand, and in return, felt Byakuya gently tighten his grip on his arm.

They were quiet for a few minutes, Renji processing and Byakuya allowing him to do so.

Then a soft tap on the door sounded, a respectful voice informing them that food and tea were ready.

X~X

Byakuya felt Renji jump at the knock, and continued gently stroking his hair. "It's alright. I need to get up and get our refreshments, which means I'm going to stop touching you."

His heart clenched when a flicker of fear passed through the auburn eyes, but Renji nodded and reluctantly released his hand.

Byakuya hesitated. "You'll be able to see me the entire time, ok?"

Renji nodded again, attempting a weak smile. "I'm a big boy."

Byakuya slowly stopped touching the younger man, lifting his hands from his hair and arm.

He saw Renji swallow hard as his reiatsu flickered. His concern must've shown on his face, because Renji was quick to say, "I'm ok, Taicho."

Highly doubting the accuracy of that statement, Byakuya nevertheless rose to retrieve the tray from the hallway.

He returned to the lounge as quickly as possible, setting the tray on the table before moving to stroke Renji's hair again. The redhead hesitated for only a moment before leaning into his hand like a cat.

Renji met his eyes, asking softly, "Isn't your arm hurting by now?"

Byakuya shrugged, answering honestly. "Yes, but right now I'd sooner let my arm fall off than stop."

Renji hesitated, then reached up and gently caught his hand, lowering it between them.

"As good as that feels, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Byakuya."

The auburn eyes flicked over him as the bigger Soul Reaper bit his lip.

"You wanted me to be comfy, but what about you? Aren't you going to get comfortable?"

Byakuya tilted his head, gently squeezing the big hand holding his.

"I would have to stop touching you again."

Renji nodded. "I'm really ok now. I know you'll come back and touch me again."

Byakuya smiled, giving a much firmer squeeze to show his pride.

"Ok, Renji. I'll still be in sight, ok?"

Renji nodded, releasing his hand. Byakuya felt the intense, curious gaze as he shrugged out of his haori and removed his noble accessories.

Hair hanging free, throat and wrists exposed, he turned back to his companion.

"Is this better?"

Renji nodded, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Yeah. Not only are you comfortable, but...I'm actually more comfy now, too."

Byakuya nodded in understanding. "I imagine it was a bit more intimidating to have this discussion with me as your captain."

He saw Renji's blush deepen as he muttered, "My  _ noble _ captain at that."

Byakuya shook his head as he laid his possessions on the table next to the tray.

"Renji, when we're here, I want you to try to not think of that. My nobility and captaincy mean very little in this setting. I'd like it if you could think of me as a friend for now."

Renji seemed to hesitate, and Byakuya scooted closer, mindlessly taking one of the big hands and massaging it as he spoke in a near whisper.

"It's ok, Renji. I know that rift has long separated us. But I believe we can cross it together. If you're willing."

Renji seemed soothed as Byakuya pushed his thumbs into the rough palm in gentle patterns.

"Willing to do what, exactly?"

Byakuya smiled reassuringly. "I'd like to help you experience subspace again, this time with both of us aware and ready, in a safe environment where we can take our time."

The younger man's eyes filled with a sort of cautious interest, hand tightening briefly on his.

"How..how would you…?"

Byakuya understood both Renji's need to know what might happen and his hesitancy to speak of something so new to him.

"There's a couple ways we could try. I could hold you down as I did earlier. I could simply use my reiatsu to pin you in place. Or I could bind you - likely only your arms to start with. There would also be the option of combining these methods in some way, though I would advise we only try one at a time since we are just starting out."

Renji nodded, looking both excited and nervous at the prospect.

"O-ok. So, uhh...sorry for asking so many questions, but when you say  _ bind _ me…?"

Byakuya nodded. "Feel free to ask any questions that you can think of. I  _ want _ you to ask - I'd much rather you ask about something than remain in the dark and something go wrong when we could've prevented it. Or, not as problematic but still a shame, you may miss out on something you'd enjoy."

Renji nodded his understanding, and Byakuya continued.

"As to the question itself, binding is much like it sounds - I tie you or parts of you in a way where it restricts your movements. This can be done in a variety of restriction, from allowing most movement to not allowing any."

He again saw the conflict between Renji's interest and his nervousness as the redhead spoke in a small voice.

"I...I don't know if I wanna try it where I can't move at all."

Byakuya shook his head, squeezing Renji's hands with both of his.

"That's  _ fine _ , Renji. I was not suggesting that, merely explaining. I'm so proud of you for listening to me."

The younger man smiled shyly, clearly pleased by his praise.

"What would you do when binding me? How would it go?"

Byakuya smiled, moving his hand to very lightly circle Renji's wrist, not missing the flash of reaction in his subordinate.

"First, you would get into a comfortable position. Then I'd start out by tying your wrists. Actually…"

He reached out with his free hand to grab his scarf off of the table. Not making a single move that would suggest he was about to bind Renji without his consent, he smiled as he settled the long silky garment over their laps.

"If you wanted to try being bound, I would use this to do so."

He watched as Renji curiously stroked the almost sheer material covering his thighs.

"You'd...tie me up with this?"

Byakuya felt the urge to frown, and decided he needed to make something very clear, right now.

"Look at me, Renji."

The redhead obeyed, and Byakuya kept his tone soft but serious.

"Renji, I would  **_only_ ** bind you if you wanted me to. Nothing, I repeat,  _ nothing _ is going to happen here that you don't give willing consent for."

His companion blushed deeply, but nodded.

"I think...I wanna try you tying my wrists."

Byakuya smiled reassuringly, squeezing the hand he still held.

"Ok. I'm glad you wish to try. First, we both need to be very clear on what will happen, what might happen, and things not allowed."

Renji blinked, but nodded agreeably.

"Like what?"

Byakuya began to explain, making sure that he was as clear as possible.

"You said you wanted me to tie your wrists - do you want me to tie your arms as well?"

Renji considered the question. "Uhh, how far up would you tie them?"

Byakuya answered promptly. "Only as far as you want. I can bind you only partway up your forearms, or up to your elbows, or further."

He gently touched the points he mentioned, lightly caressing Renji's forearm.

The tall redhead bit his lip. "I think I'd be good up to my elbows. That ok?"

Byakuya nodded and smiled. "That's just fine. Whatever you decide. If you think about it, even though dominant and submissive  _ sound _ unequal in an obvious way, it's really the sub that has the power. Your consent is what decides what will happen."

When Renji gave a shy nod of understanding, Byakuya continued.

"So, we are agreed on binding you to your elbows?"

Another nod.

"And it is obvious that you like me stroking your hair. Would you want me to do that while you're in subspace?"

Byakuya saw the rush of color that darkened his subordinate's cheeks as Renji asked in a shy voice, "Can...can you do it the whole time? I mean, except when you have both hands busy tying me."

Byakuya gave his reassuring smile and nodded, squeezing the big hand he held.

"Of course. And other than that, what kinds of touches are you ok with?"

Renji's blush deepened drastically as he gave a tiny shrug. "I...I like how you've been touching me so far? I really like when we hold hands."

Byakuya nodded, sensing that had been an embarrassing admission.

"Once I'm done binding you, I will use one hand to hold yours and the other to stroke your hair. Ok?"

When Renji nodded, Byakuya took a deep breath. "Renji, you said earlier that you liked me kissing your hair. Would you want me to pay you that kind of attention?"

If the younger man turned any redder, his hair and skin would be indistinguishable.

"If...if you're alright with doing that, I'd like it, I think. Like my head and face, maybe?"

Byakuya smiled. "Might I try something?"

When Renji nodded, Byakuya lifted the hand he held, bringing it to his lips. He placed a tender kiss on the back of it, never breaking eye contact.

Renji gave him a helplessly peaceful smile. "You can totally kiss my hands, too."

Byakuya smiled and kissed Renji's fingers before lowering their hands to rest on their touching thighs.

"And you liked how I talked to you earlier while you were out of it?"

Renji grinned. "Yeah. What I remember, at least."

Byakuya asked, "Do you have any boundaries concerning that?"

When Renji tilted his head, he elaborated in a soft voice. "If I were to call you beautiful, would that be ok? Or make you uncomfortable?"

Renji hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure. Do you really think that?"

Byakuya hesitated - even with how irrevocably their relationship had changed over the past couple of hours, he was about to change it even more.

"I do, Renji. I have for some time. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

Renji slowly shook his head. "No, it doesn't. It's definitely a surprise, but not a bad one."

Byakuya smiled, once again squeezing the bigger Soul Reaper's hand.

"I'm glad for that. I'd be greatly disappointed in myself if I gave you a reason to feel any unease with me or this situation."

Renji tilted his head. "This whole thing...it means a lot to you, huh? Not just the stuff you're telling me, but...the fact that it's  _ me _ ?"

For the first time, it was finally Byakuya's turn to blush. He had to clear his throat twice before replying.

"As I said, I will be honest, so….yes. I admire many things about you, Renji. And nothing would please me more than to be your Dom, in whatever capacity that might be. Whether you just want me to help you experience subspace sometimes, or if you want to explore the possibility of more, I'd be more than happy to assist."

He shook his head to clear it, smirking ruefully. "I'm getting ahead of myself. We haven't even tried our first binding yet. The rest can be discussed later."

Renji nodded in agreement. "Yeah, cause that's a lot to take in right now."

Byakuya felt Renji's fingers tentatively lace with his, and he smiled reassuringly as he gave a gentle squeeze.

"Back to our discussion, are there any boundaries you wish to set? Know that I won't make fun of them, even if they seem ridiculous to you."

Renji hesitated, brows furrowing in thought. "Well, honestly, the only things I can think of are things you already said you wouldn't do, so...I dunno."

Byakuya nodded his understanding. Without experience,  _ of course _ Renji would be uncertain of his own limits in regards to something he'd only just learned about.

"That's fine, Renji. I can name a few things, and you tell me if you'd be comfortable with them. How does that sound?"

Renji nodded, sitting a bit straighter to show his attentiveness. Byakuya's smile was full of pride and approval as he spoke gently.

"Binding tends to be more effective on bare skin. Would you be comfortable removing the top of your uniform when we get to that point?"

Renji nodded without hesitation.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that."

Byakuya nodded, then continued. "And just so I know, are you comfortable with me touching you beyond what we've already discussed?"

The younger man thought for a moment, then nodded. "You can touch me wherever my skin is bare. How's that?"

Byakuya nodded almost eagerly, so incredibly proud that Renji had just set his first definitive boundary.

"Good, Renji! That's a very sensible boundary."

Renji blushed at his praise, but squeezed his hand. "You know, you've talked to me more since we've been here than in the entire time I've been your lieutenant. It's ...really nice, Byakuya."

Byakuya was touched, and murmured, "I have a feeling we'll be talking a lot more from now on."

Renji grinned at him, then tilted his head. "Umm, you know how you were asking about kissing?"

Byakuya nodded, watching the bigger Soul Reaper's cheeks darken again.

"Well, I'm still good with you kissing my head and face, but uhh...well, you see, I've never  _ actually _ had a kiss. I'm not sure I'm ready yet, even though I'm pretty sure I do want my first one to be with you. But my point is, I don't think I want our first kiss to be when I'm out of it."

Byakuya nodded. "Then no actual kissing?"

Renji blushed harder and gave a tiny shake of his head. Byakuya squeezed his hand supportively.

"Renji, that is a fine boundary. I'm so proud of you right now. I promise to respect your boundaries, all of them. Any limit someone sets is valid." 

Renji nodded, letting out a soft sigh. "This is all kinda complicated, huh?"

Byakuya shrugged. "It is quite intricate, yes. But keep in mind that you do not have to navigate this alone. I'm here with you and I'll help you. And we're not alone - there are others, even people you know, who are knowledgeable and experienced. Of course, I'd need their permission to share any specifics."

Renji cocked his head thoughtfully. "I already know others who are into this kinda thing? But you need their permission to share? Like how you were talking about consent - you'd need their consent to talk about them or tell me who they are?"

Byakuya nodded, squeezing his subordinate's hand yet again. 

"Precisely."

Renji nodded, still looking thoughtful.

"Does that mean you'd need  _ my _ consent to talk about  _ me _ ? Or things we might do together?"

Byakuya smiled warmly. "Of course, Renji. I'd never share anything you didn't want me to."

The redhead smiled back. "Ok, Byakuya. That sounds good. I guess you could tell the people I already know sometime."

Byakuya nodded, glancing down at the silky scarf still on their laps and trying to remember if he'd covered everything.

"Oh, Renji? I should mention, these kinds of activities are often arousing. And that's fine, it doesn't mean we have to go further. I just don't want you to get embarrassed if you become aroused...or if I do."

He met the wide auburn eyes, squeezing Renji's hand encouragingly as he waited for his response.

After a moment, the long fingers tightened on his. Renji licked his lips and whispered, "Ok. I'll try not to overreact if that happens."

Byakuya hesitated, searching the mahogany eyes. "Renji, if anything about this is going to make you uncomfortable, we do not have to do it."

Quickly, the younger man shook his head, his eyes sincere. "I really wanna try, Byakuya. I wanna experience that feeling again, and I wanna experience it with  _ you. _ I don't care if I get turned on, knowing you won't make fun of me or pressure me into anything, knowing you won't leave me alone."

Slowly, Byakuya nodded. "Of course not, I would never treat you that way." 

He took a deep breath. "Very well, Renji. But there's one last thing, and I think it's even more important than usual, considering this conversation."

Renji nodded, still actively listening. Byakuya spoke firmly, but still gently as he explained.

"We are going to use a color system. There's green, which means you are fine and want to keep going. Yellow means you need a break, for any reason. Red is probably the most important - when you say that, for  _ any _ reason, Renji, I will immediately stop the scene, without hesitation. I will unbind you if I've started that, and I will do everything in my power to make sure you're ok. Do you understand?"

Renji nodded obediently. "I understand, Taicho."

Byakuya tilted his head, and Renji blushed. "Sorry, I know you asked me to call you by name. It's just, when you use that tone about  _ this _ kinda thing… uhh, we might not have to wait for me to get turned on."

Byakuya blinked at the confession. "Is that ok?"

Renji nodded, still blushing madly as he elaborated in a shy ramble. "Yeah, I actually kinda liked you using that tone right now. I mean, I've really liked you talking gently to me, makes me feel all safe and important. But when you used your captain voice to ask if I understood, it made me feel really warm and tingly, but still safe."

Byakuya smiled encouragingly. "That's fine, Renji. If you like it, I can certainly indulge you. That's the tone I usually use as a Dom, when giving commands."

Renji nodded, licking his lips in clear anticipation.

Byakuya smirked, tightening his fingers on Renji's as he spoke in his firm, no-questions tone.

"Whenever I ask for a color, you will answer me. You will also volunteer a color any time you want. And, if you want to stop, you will  _ not _ hesitate to call red. Am I clear?"

Renji swallowed, but excitement filled his eyes. "Crystal, sir."

Byakuya nodded, then Renji asked shyly, "Can...can you use both while we do this? Like, some commanding, but some gentle, too?"

Byakuya smiled. "Yes, Renji, I can do that. Are you ready to try letting me bind you?"

The bigger Soul Reaper took a shaky breath, his excitement and anticipation adorably clear, as well as his lingering nervousness.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Byakuya shifted to give Renji some room, then spoke gently with a firm edge to his voice. 

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. You may choose another piece of furniture if you like."

Renji glanced around the sitting room, eyes lingering on a Western-style sectional couch in the far corner of the room. The redhead pointed to it.

"That corner looks awfully comfortable…"

Byakuya gathered the scarf and the tray with their food and now-cool tea. When he got a curious glance, he explained.

"We'll both likely want refreshments afterward, but there is no way I'm leaving your side to retrieve them. Therefore, they're coming with us."

Renji nodded, rising to his feet and shrugging out of the top of his uniform. Byakuya found himself staring; his subordinate often went topless during training, but it was highly improper for a captain to stare at his lieutenant. 

But here….

"You're beautiful, Renji."

X~X

Renji paused at the soft praise, glancing at his captain with a shy smile. "Well, it's not like I'm the only one, you know. You're beautiful, too, especially without all your important, fancy stuff."

Byakuya smiled at him, steel eyes warm. He followed as the noble walked over to the corner of the sectional, laying the scarf on the couch and pulling a table close for the tray.

Remembering his instruction, Renji sat in the corner, shifting until he was comfortably settled. He relaxed into the cushions, humming contentedly.

"This is fucking cozy!" Then he glanced up at the older man, blushing as he mumbled, "Sorry."

Byakuya shook his head, smiling indulgently. "I want you to be yourself here, Renji. Don't worry about filtering your words."

Renji watched as his superior settled on the couch at his side, picking up the scarf.

"Can you put your hands in front of you? In your lap is fine."

Renji obeyed, resting his hands together in his lap. He watched with interest as Byakuya set the scarf on his thighs, close to his hands.

Then the noble touched his wrists, gently massaging them.

Renji relaxed into the attention with a sigh. "That feels nice, Byakuya. Uhh, green."

His companion gave him a sweet smile as he continued massaging.

"Good, Renji, that's it. You're already doing so well."

Renji grinned as he relaxed further into the soft cushions, eyes flicking from the enthralling sight of slender hands skillfully massaging his forearms one at a time, to the noble's lovely face, so intently focused on his task.

Byakuya must have massaged him for at least an hour, from his shoulders to his fingertips, before using one hand to catch the scarf, tenderly laying the silky material over Renji's hands and wrists.

"How does that feel? And color."

Renji's smile felt rather crooked as he replied to the whisper-soft question.

"Green. And it feels really good. Are you gonna tie me now?"

Byakuya smiled at him, lifting one hand to smooth his hair away from his face.

"Yes, Renji. You said green, so I'm about to start."

Renji nodded excitedly. Now that he knew what that sensation was, he was eager to experience it again.

Slowly, Byakuya looped the scarf around his wrists, carefully smoothing the fabric to lay as flat as possible.

As soon as the first loop was completed, Renji felt the restriction. He could still move, but the light pressure binding his wrists together made him not  _ want _ to move.

"You can do that a little tighter."

Byakuya met his eyes and smirked. "I imagine so. But this is your first time, so I'm only going to tighten it a bit. For this session, you will not ask me to tighten it further."

"Hai, Taicho."

Renji felt the soft material hug his wrists more firmly, and almost instantly, he felt that sensation creeping through him again.

He ignored his instinct to fight it, letting himself savor the increasing feeling of floating. Thoughts faded, the room faded, all that existed was him and Byakuya and the scarf.

"Color?"

He whispered, "Green."

Achingly slowly, the scarf continued to crawl up his forearms, firmly binding him.

X~X

Byakuya couldn't be happier as he sensed Renji slipping under. He breathed praise to the magnificent submissive.

"That's it, Renji. You're doing so well, I'm so proud of you. You're so beautiful right now, even more than usual."

Renji was completely at his mercy, glazed eyes half-closed and lips parted as he breathed at a slow pace that would've been worrisome in any other circumstances.

Byakuya smiled, continuing his soft praise and encouragement as he reached Renji's elbows.

"You're so beautiful, I'm so proud of you. You're doing perfectly. I couldn't ask for a better submissive. It's ok, you know you're safe with me."

He tied off the final loop around the redhead's elbows, the rest of the long scarf dismissed to the side as he tenderly ran his hands along the bound forearms.

"Color, Renji."

"Green, Taicho."

He smiled at the distant tone, lifting one hand to Renji's hair as he'd promised. He stroked the long scarlet strands, hearing a soft sound of pleasure.

Byakuya's smile only grew at the sound.

"That's it, I'm here, right here. I'm not leaving you, Renji. Just enjoy it, I'll be here when you come back to me, then I swear I'll take such good care of you."

For nearly half an hour, he repeated his reassurances and praise until his voice grew slightly hoarse, throat starting to ache.

He never stopped except for an occasional sip of tea.

X~X

Renji was floating underwater but breathing fine. Everything was so peaceful, tranquil.

He could hear his captain praising him, the soft sound of his voice only making it more pleasant.

Distantly, he felt Byakuya touching him, the contact soothing and reassuring. He kinda wanted to move into the contact, encourage more of the same, but at the same time, the peace that had stolen over him urged him to just  _ stay. _

He was drifting so pleasantly, the world dark and safe. His whole body seemed to tingle Iightly, a warm fuzzy feeling that enveloped him.

There was only him, Byakuya, and the sinfully soft scarf that bound him. Nothing else existed.

And that was just fine.

X~X

Byakuya made sure he was  _ always _ in contact with the younger man, absolutely unwilling to let Renji think for even a moment that he might leave him.

Finally, he shook his head. As lovely as Renji was like this, it had been more than long enough. Honestly, he was surprised they'd maintained subspace this long.

"You've done so well, Renji. I'm going to start untying you in just a moment, slowly. Then I'll massage your arms again. I want you to stay still for me for a bit. Color?"

Renji's lashes fluttered as he let out a whimper. "Green."

Byakuya carefully unwound the scarf, making sure the subspaced redhead could feel his hands the whole time.

"That's it, you did so very well. I'm unbelievably proud of you. I'm right here. Take your time, there's no reason to rush and I'm not going anywhere."

He finished unbinding the bigger Soul Reaper and set the scarf aside, using both hands to massage the strong, tanned forearms.

Then he took both of Renji's hands in his own and sat close to his side, still murmuring praise.

After a minute or so, he heard Renji take a deep, shaky breath, the big hands twitching in his before squeezing almost desperately.

"Wow."

He met the clearing auburn eyes. "Renji?" he inquired softly.

"Wow."

He couldn't help his small laugh at the repeated utterance, and Renji's lips curved up in response.

The younger man lifted their clasped hands to press his lips to Byakuya's fingers, then lowered them as he sighed.

"Wow."

Byakuya kissed the redhead's temple, his mind whirling with possibilities. He knew Renji hadn't asked or agreed to anything more than this, yet a warm, once-familiar feeling filled his chest.

Hope.


End file.
